rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/RWBY V3 - One Day More
Hello everybody! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvE7aM66-BM Tomorrow we'll discover what our God in heaven has in store!!! One more dawn, One more day, One day more!! Ok, in all seriousness, we are one-or two days away from seeing Volume 3. But let's talk about the trailer. Blake and Pyrrha's quotes "Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." Wow, looks like they really went TVTropes on us. Not sure if Roman is a sociopath though. That would be cool if he was confirmed as one. "We should be looking for a fight with actual guidelines, and not...murderers." Woman, you and many other people do not know what is going to happen. You all don't know whether or not the plan marginally succeeded. Qrow's voice So now, we finally hear the voice of Qrow. And need I say it, it is awesome. This should shut the haters up, with how low his voice sounds. Lower than Ikkaku, and definitely lower than Ed. In fact, it sounds a bit like Quinton Flynn in his Raiden voice. Also, he looks like a badass when animated. One thing I don't get is why Ironwood doesn't seem tense when the four of them meet. Surely, he would go all in on Ozpin's face with a, "ha! I told you so! Never should have trusted you." And I do hope that Qrow found Cinder's backers, and not Cinder herself. If they explicitly state that they found Cinder, well, a lot more problems would easily be solved had they moved immediately... unless the four of them forgot how to use their heads. Also, mention of a legendary , yet mysterious Guardian... that will probably be replaced by Ruby. Cinder's outfit Man, that outfit caught me off guard. I didn't know Cinder would wear that after the red dress for so long. Seriously thought that this outfit belonged in Vacuo, too. I would be against the whole "wrapping band-aids and suffocating the lungs, Erza Scarlet, Japanese sarashi" sort of deal, but it's mostly minor trivia in the universe by this point. The duels and montages With the duels and the montages, it's guaranteed that Sage and Scarlet will talk this volume. Speaking of which, Sage has a greatsword, like the Buster Sword. Explains why he needs the arm brace. And what is with multiple characters putting gears on their weapons? Also loving the characters fighting Team SSSN and JNPR. Maybe they will be named characters just like ABRN. Or not. And which one of them is from the Lazer Team Indiegogo campaign? Winter vs. Qrow The rivalry between them continues with a duel. This fight seems somewhat more choppy, and faster paced than past fights. It's the polar opposite to the slower pacing of the ABRN fight. With that being said, I have a theory on why it's Winter vs Qrow. See those AK-200 Knight bodyguards and the students in the audience? It's because Winter is a teacher at a combat school, just like Qrow! Maybe they trained together too, back when they were younger. Also explains why Weiss is the heiress instead. More Anime Tropes Plenty of anime tropes and faces indeed, with Nora's coloring and facedesking, to the various silly faces and gestures Ruby creates. The face when Sun kicks his opponent reminds me so much of Storm Hawks. I wonder if they took some inspiration there too, also being an all-CGI cartoon. Let's not forget about Twintails-tan, the character that everyone's going to draw now that this moe bubble pops up. At first, I thought those white things were ox horns, but they're actually bows. Hoping that she's a new character, and not Neo or Penny as some have suggested. Whaddya think? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts